My December
by Chichu Lee
Summary: It is named after Link Park My December in Reanimation, but it is also for the ending. I'm not done, plz R
1. Get to Know the Crew

I do NOT own DBZ or any of its characters. If I say something is true in this story, it is fake in real life. I made most all of this up, but I think its kind-of kool. I only own the first 7 characters mentioned in this story. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
So many things go by when you spend your time training. Life flies by, and you do nothing to see what is happening behind that door that you see every so often when your trying to blow up those little robots that help you get stronger. You don't pay any attention to what and who go by that door on the other side. Everything is a mystery. You no longer know the world, and when you figure out that you know nothing out there anymore, you become afraid of the dangers that could be out there, and train harder so you can beat them, but you think that they are always stronger then you. You no longer go out to do anything. You just stay, and train, until there is nothing left of you. You are hungry. Then what? You ate all of your food, and the world is too scary to just walk out and get food. Well, if your me, then your answer would be, 'Get out of my way! I need food and I need it now! If you try and stop me, YOU WILL DIE!'  
  
Does that sound familiar? It should if you knew what I was! You want clues? Ok. Let me see, I like, no, LOVE to eat. I hate the full moon and I train until I destroy my little robots, or the training room. I keep to myself and talk to no one. I'm not very friendly, but there are exceptions for 3 people. I have a furry little tail, that if anyone touches they WILL die, I'll kill them. And I came from a planet that was destroyed when I was a baby. If you answered Namik, you're right! No, I'm kidding. I am NOT green. I'm only green when I'm sick, it's happened before. I am a saiya jin. Yes, a saiya jin. I have a brother, who is 3 years older then me, and 3 friends. I know I said that I was nice to three people and I told you about four, well, I'm sure you can guess who I'm not nice too. Not my brother. Yes my brother! He is 3 years older but acts 3 centuries younger!  
  
My Bro is a stuck up guy who has no friends, except one of mine, and hates everyone. That includes me. He trains alone, eats alone, sleeps alone, he does everything alone! He had his tail ripped off by yours truly for being a RETARD! There are so many things I hate about him, but there is one good thing. If I'm in trouble, or any of our friends, he will be there to come to our rescue. He not nice then, but he will help me when I need it. His name is Dakota, which is a true saiya jin name, just like mine! I didn't tell you my name did I? Well it's Macey. My friends of all of different races from ours, and each other.  
  
The first one I'll tell you about is Baako, but we call him Double A, and DA for short, or for fun. He is a namik, and that is a true namik name that he's got. Why am I telling you what's true and what's not? You'll find out soon. He's about 6 years younger then I am, but he ages slower then I do. I don't know anymore, but he's a kid. He may seem weak because he's a kid, but he sure can pack a good punch. He's a big help when we come to an enemy and need a hand. He travels with us for his powers to heal. He's best at helping us when we need to be healed.  
  
My second friend is another boy. His is a Konat jin (Tapion from movie 13 [pic] was one of the only members that appeared in dbz from this race.) Which is a pretty powerful race. No one knows that he is a Konat jin, not even we do! Ok, I lied. I know, but I can't tell anyone, so if anyone asks, you didn't hear it from me. He's a nice guy, but he's friends with my brother! Not kool. But as long as he doesn't talk about how kool my brother is, which he's not, then I don't mind, much! Well, he spends most of his time with me and my friends instead of my loser brother. His name is Zachary, but we call him Zack for short.  
  
My other friend is a girl. She is a human, but her powers are great. All thanks to MY training her, she is very strong. Her name is Esperansa, and she says that she was a Spanish person before she left earth. I don't know what she's talking about, and neither does anyone else that she hangs with. We just call her human. Her name is very long, so I call her Esy, you know, the first two letters of her name, with a y added and nothing else. She doesn't like it, but I do it anyway, and so are the others! She is very nice, and helps use by doing the cleaning and preparing food! I train her only when she asks, but sometimes she can get on my nerves by acting like she is my mother.  
  
My brother and I found DA, Esy, and Zack on separate ships. They were all speaking weird languages that my bro and I didn't understand. But my bro and I taught them the saiya jin language, and they are trying to teach everyone their own language. To my surprise, Esy says that there are many languages on her planet, so we save hers for last since we need to learn two different languages from her.  
  
DA is teaching his to us right now, but it's so hard to learn a new language! Oh well. We travel in space looking for anything that comes our way. We are also running from a guy that looks human, but we know that he is not. He is trying to kill us, but we keep running. From time to time, we land on other planets to refill our fuel, food, and stuff like that. Other wise, we are always on the move. If we stop, we could run into that guy! We don't know his name, so we call him bob. I know it sounds funny, but it's the first thing that popped into our heads! We are all so afraid of bob. We don't know what he can do to us, but we don't want to find out.  
  
Bob was the one to kill my parents. They weren't the best, but he killed them. It was so easy for him too! That couldn't be! 


	2. Nightmare

There was a knocking on the door. I was training, but I could hear it perfectly.  
  
"Can you get that Esy?"  
  
"I'm busy cooking and cleaning!"  
  
"Baako, What about you?"  
  
"I'm training with you!"  
  
"Zack, what about you?"  
  
"I'm training with your brother!"  
  
"Dakota?"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I don't want to answer it!"  
  
"You need something to do miss Macey!"  
  
"Yes mother Esy!" I yelled to Esy as I walked out of my training room. Esy was reading a book. "You aren't cooking OR cleaning!"  
  
"I'm, uh, waiting for the water to boil, and the washing machine will go off any minute miss Macey."  
  
"Fine!" I went over to the door, but before I opened it, I remembered that we were in outer space, and that people can't knock on the door because they would be dead! "No one can be at our door!"  
  
"Why not miss Macey?"  
  
"We are in outer space Esy!"  
  
"THAT RIGHT MACEY!" I turned around as I saw Esy's skin break and bob standing were Esy was.  
  
"ESY!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T SAVE HER! IT'S YOUR TURN MACEY!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wake up!" Bob yelled at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on miss Macey, wake up!"  
  
I woke up in my bed. What a nightmare! I could have been so, AH! At least it was only a dream. Esy is ok.  
  
"Are you alright miss Macey? You were yelling something about bob!"  
  
"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare!" I snapped at her. It may seem mean, but she's use to it.  
  
I went out of my room on the ship, and over to the corner of the room I was in. I climbed down the stares to the kitchen area. I went to the closest seat to eat my big breakfast. Everyone was there. Esy was getting all the food out and putting them on our plates. Zack was saying a prayer thanking for all the food and thanking for still being alive. DA was just drinking water. Dakota was getting his fork and stuff in hand to eat.  
  
Before anyone ate, we thanked anyone anywhere that was listening. We thanked them for sparing our lives this far. Thanking him for not letting us die, and praying for the safety of the rest of the ride until we got to a planet. Praying for the safety of our families. Dakota and I sat that last part out though. Our family is dead. Our mother and father. We forgot our father's name, but our mother is Kelsey. We call her Kelc for short. Our father died when I was just a baby, so I don't even know what he looks like. Dakota says that he was a really kool guy that was strong, and did everything with Dakota. I know Dakota is lying, but its nice to believe that he was a great man.  
  
Our mother dragged us off to safety while our father fought Bob. Our mother died about a year ago. I'm 16, my brother is 19, Esy is 22, Zack is 35, and DA is, I don't know, but he is a kid. Our mother died trying to save Dakota and I. Dakota says it's his fault, but I tell him that he did what was right. Mother told him to take me to safety. He did as he was told.  
  
Dakota and I are still recovering from that incident, but we try to have a good time with DA, Esy, and Zack. We try to look on the good side, but all the bad things make us quite, out of the way, to our selves, isolated, and always in a bad mood. We don't cry anymore, because we just grew out of it or something. We don't smile much, but if there is a good joke, then we will at least smile.  
  
Once the praying was done, we dug in. The food was good as always! That always got me into a good mood. I had to train DA after breakfast, and Esy after lunch. After dinner was me time. That's when I trained alone. Dakota trained Zack. That was the everyday schedule for me.  
  
I couldn't wait to get to that planet that we were heading for. It was January, so I got some of my winter closes out from my closet when I got back upstairs. Dakota and I shared a room. And everyone else got their own. Upstairs, there were six different rooms. Dakota and mine room, Esy's room, DA's room, Zack's room, Dakota's training room, and the bathroom. Seven rooms if you counted the largest room were the control paneled was. All the rooms went around the control paneled room. We liked to call it CPR for fun.  
  
Downstairs was split in half. One was my training room, and the other was the kitchen. I got a bigger training room then Dakota, but Dakota was closer to the bedroom, and the bathroom. Oh well. I guess that it's only fair.  
  
When I was done eating, and DA was done drinking, we went to the training room, which was behind a door that was furthest from the stairs. I started training him, but I was stringer, so we battled until he asked for mercy. I gave it to him, so he could heal himself.  
  
As he healed himself, I tried to remember me beautiful mother. She was kind, and trained so hard. We got so strong. I missed her. I wanted her back.  
  
DA got up to fight again, but there was some shaking, and I herd Esy yell to me. "Get up to the CPR!" I ran up right away. And started getting it ready for landing. I thought we would never get hear! MORE FOOD AT LAST!! 


	3. Landing on Namik

There wasn't much food. I can't believe I got so excited. I grabbed my headphones and CD player. I popped in my favorite CD. Reanimation by Linkin Park. I LOVE Linkin park. They are the best band in the world, well, I think they are. My brother likes disturbed and korn. They are ok, but Linkin Park is better.  
  
I was jamming to points of authority, as I stepped out of the ship. DA run past me so fast I was spun around five times and fell on my butt! He seemed so excited. He was jumping up and down and speaking in that weird language of his. I've never seen him so happy before, what is he so excited about?  
  
Just then my question was answered when this Namik came over and started speaking to DA. We were on Namik! THERE IS PRACTICALLY NO FOOD ON NAMIK! We can NOT be on Namik. We needed food, and Namik doesn't have much. They better give us ALL of there food. They don't eat anyway!  
  
"It's so nice to see you Baako!"  
  
"Yes father!"  
  
"That Namik is your FATHER DA?"  
  
"Yes he is. And don't call me DA! My name is Baako."  
  
"But Double A, he is, so big!" He was a very big Namik.  
  
"He eats the three earth meals that we eat on the ship Macey. And I told you, my name is Baako!"  
  
"Wow.." Esy looked up at DA's father. He was much taller then the pictures that I've seen of Namiks. Esy turned to me, with an expression on her face that said, 'that guy is as big as hell!' I just nodded and turned back to see the Namik talking to DA in there native language.  
  
I walked up to the Namik and tapped him in the stomach, which was by my chest. I only came up to his chest, and I'm not short. He looked down at me. "Yes?" He asked in a big booming voice.  
  
"Hi Mr. DA's dad sir, my name is Macey and I'm captain of this crew-"  
  
"You are not!" Dakota yelled from behind me.  
  
"Ok, My brother Dakota and I are captain of this crew, and we were hopping that we could get some food, most of your food, ALL of your food, because we are running out because my brother is a pig and-"  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU EAT MORE THEN ME!"  
  
"Ok, we both are pigs, but we really need food or we'll all starve and die a horrible death and rot in-"  
  
"Stop acting so dramatic!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME DAKOTA!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrr. Well, the point is, we really need food, and we were hopping that you could help us! Please help us! Pretty please?"  
  
"Of course we can help you! We would be more then happy to do so!"  
  
"Oh thank you so much! You won't regret it sir, I promise you!"  
  
"Of course we won't, now follow me out to the fields and lets see if we can get you any food."  
  
As everyone fallowed this tall Namik, he looked back down to me and asked me a question. "By the way, you said that your brother and you eat like pigs right?"  
  
"Well, yes. That's right."  
  
"I'm curious. Are you and your brother Saiya jins?"  
  
"Yes we are. But I ripped off my brother's tail. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, there were a couple of saiya jins that left this planet just a few minutes ago."  
  
My brother and I got pretty excited when we herd that. Esy, Zack, and DA looked up too paying very close attention.  
  
"Really? Which planet were they going to?"  
  
"They were going to the planet earth."  
  
"Ok. After this we are off to the planet called earth!"  
  
"Home." Esy said so pleased to go back to her home planet.  
  
"This will be lots of fun, I'm sure." Zack had a smile on his face. He loves seeing new planets. DA said he had a friend on earth, and was happy to see him. Dakota and I were mostly excited to see these saiya jins. We haven't seen saiya jins in all long time. We were curious of what we would find on earth, and what the saiya jins would be like. It was very fun for everyone.  
  
We gathered plenty of food, and went to earth. We weren't satisfied with how much food we had, but we were in a hurry to get to earth. I will finally see another saiya jin besides my brother and mother! More saiya jins! I'm so excited!  
  
So we took off from Namik, and went to earth, and just in time too. If we stayed there much longer, Bob would have caught us and killed us all. So we left, and tried to work with the food that we had. Little did we know, that when we were leaving, we had a follower that was far enough behind, so we couldn't see him. Once we were to land on earth, he planned to attack! 


	4. Planet Earth. Is Vegita my Father?

We were so excited about going to earth, that that night, we had a big feast to celebrate! Wine, and everything! It was plum wine for us though. So we didn't feel left out, but so we didn't get drunk from it. There isn't much alcohol in plum wine, it's mostly sugar.  
  
I trained hard be myself that night. I wanted to battle all the saiya jins that were there. I wanted to see their strength, and I was going to have fun doing it! I felt Dakotas's power level in his training room upstairs. He was training hard to. We both wanted to see the strength of these earth saiya jins. It would be so much fun for us.  
  
Time flew by on the ship, and we had fun talking about what we would do when we got to earth. Esy said that we would HAVE to visit Spain so she could see her family. I said it was ok, only after my brother and I battled the earth saiya jins! It was lots of fun on that ship, and we all dreamed about all the fun we would have on the planet earth.  
  
Dakota, Zack and I didn't know what earth looked like though. We have never been there. So we would ask DA and Esy what it looked like, and how we would know when we got there. They were happy to talk about it.  
  
One day DA and Esy looked out the window, and pointed to these rocks that made a circle around this big sun.  
  
"We are in the milky way galaxy! We should be there any day now!"  
  
"Is that your sun Esy?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes it is. I think we have a name for it, but it's been so long. I have forgotten."  
  
"That's ok Esy."  
  
"I can't wait to see my family! Oh miss Macey! You would love them! I'm sure they would love you too!"  
  
"Sure. I'll visit your family when we get there."  
  
We all started to get ready to land. I estimated that we would be there in about a day. But that night was a wonderful night. I dreamed of the battles that I would have with the earth saiya jins, and I dreamed of meeting Esy's parents and siblings! It was a wonderful dream indeed! Then my dream started to go wrong. I saw my mother, and she was next to this guy. Her arm was around his shoulder, and his arm was around her waist. They were talking, and I saw Dakota come from behind them. He started talking too. The guy that was by mother had hair, that went up. He looked angry sometimes, but he would laugh at my mother's jokes. Soon Dakota turned to me. "Come join the family Macey. Come talk to your mother and father!" He was so happy. My mother was happy. I wanted to be a part of that happiness. I started walking over, but bob came out from behind them, and killed them all, and then killed me!  
  
I woke up with a jump. There were flashing red lights. We were falling to the planet! I ran out of my room, and Esy was trying to control the ship. She doesn't know how to do that! I ran and bumped her out of the way and took care of it.  
  
We landed with a thud, but everyone was ok. I saw everyone standing out of their rooms, they were all in their PJ's. They were staring at me. I saw fear. They didn't know what was outside that door, but they knew what was going to be outside that door. We all found out that bob was following us. He would be on earth any day. This wasn't good news to hear.  
  
We herd some yelling coming from outside the ship.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAWN!"  
  
We didn't answer.  
  
"DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER LEAVE OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
"We should leave miss Macey!" Esy looked like she didn't want to fight this guy.  
  
"No. We will stay. I think the ship is broken anyway. We can't go."  
  
"What do we do?/!" Zack asked. He didn't want to be on this planet when bob got here.  
  
"We wait Zack."  
  
That voice kept yelling at us, but then we herd a female voice. "Don't be so mean Vegita!"  
  
"What are you talking about Woman!/?"  
  
"Let me talk to them Vegita!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Do you mean us any harm?" The voice asked us.  
  
I was about to speak, but the male voice started again. "What kind of question is that? Of course they mean us harm! You aren't dong it right!"  
  
"Are doors are stuck!" I yelled out.  
  
"See Vegita? They don't want to hurt us! Their doors are stuck!"  
  
"What do you want?" The male voice yelled down. I think he is Vegita.  
  
"We came from Namik looking for earth Saiya jins. We crash landed. We mean no harm to anyone." I yelled out.  
  
"Well, you found one of the earth saiya jins." Vegita yelled out.  
  
"That's nice, but as I said before, our doors are stuck and we rather NOT blow them up."  
  
"Fine! Bulma, fix their doors."  
  
"I will!"  
  
It took a while. But our doors were fixed, and we could come out. Our ship was slanted a bit, but we could still walk out easily.  
  
I looked up, and there was a woman with blue hair looking at us, with a smile on her face, but when I saw Vegita, he looked just like the man in my dream! The man that was with my mother. The man the Dakota said was my father! 


	5. Bob's name is Avedis?

I was staring at him. I couldn't believe my dream father was standing right in front of me! This was so weird! I was blocking the doorway daydreaming about if Vegita was my father or not, when I got a nice shove in the backside back into reality. I fell to the ground and Dakota came over to me.  
  
"You deserved that."  
  
"Then you deserve THIS!" and I moved my body around and put out my leg, kicking him in the back of his knee, making him fall over.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Please stop this! The both of you!" Esy came over trying to clam us down. I just turned away from Dakota and he turned away from me.  
  
"You two fight like you were brother and sister!" The blue haired earth girl said.  
  
"We are." I told her.  
  
DA walked out and saw Vegita. "Hello Vegita, it nice to see you again!"  
  
"You know this guy DA?" I turned to him surprised.  
  
"Yes I do. Oh, and Macey?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"MY NAME IS BAAKO! NOT DA, AND NOT DOUBLE A! GET THAT THREW YOUR MIND!!!!"  
  
"Ok." I have never seen him get so mad! He looked like he wanted to kill me! I should just not talk to him for a while, and let him cool off.  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Vegita turned to me.  
  
"I am Macey. The captain of this ship!"  
  
"No your not!"  
  
"Yes I am Dakota. So you better shut you mouth before I tear it off just like your tail!"  
  
He was silent, but when I turned to face Vegita again, he was looking at me like I was insane.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you Macey and Dakota?"  
  
"Yes we are! You got a problem with that?"  
  
"You can't be!"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"But your mother took you away!"  
  
"My mother is DEAD!"  
  
"Dead?" I looked a little sad. He was my father!  
  
"Dad?" Dakota looked over at me.  
  
"What are you trying to pull Macey? Our father is dead! I told you!"  
  
"Well, you were wrong Dakota! So shut your face and let me do what I want to do!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I WON'T!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T FORGET THAT THIS SHIP HAS TO BE FIXED BY ME BEFORE BOB GETS HERE! SO SHUT UP DAKOTA OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE!"  
  
He was quite.  
  
"Who is bob?" Vegita asked me. I could tell that he was trying to hide the fact that his wife was dead, and he was sad.  
  
"Bob killed our mother. We don't know his real name."  
  
"Oh, you mean, Avedis?"  
  
"His name is Avedis?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Avedis will be here soon!"  
  
"Then we will fight him!"  
  
"Right!" Dakota was up for it, and so was Zack. I was ok with it, but Baako and Esy didn't seem so happy about it. Oh well, time was up. We looked up, and Avedis's ship was here. Looks like we had to fight him now. 


	6. My December

It was December now. Avedis came out of his ship, with a smile on his face. He was ready to fight. I could tell. He came over to Esy first. "You have been doing well human. You took good care of them. You can go now." Esy nodded and started leaving.  
  
"Wait! Esy! What is he talking about?"  
  
"I made a deal with him Miss Macey. And I did my end, and he is doing his."  
  
I couldn't believe what I herd. Esy betrayed us! What did she FEED us?  
  
"I poisoned all of you, Miss Macey." Our eyes opened, but she didn't face us. She kept on walking. "You will all die!"  
  
I looked at Avedis. He was smiling.  
  
"Now Avedis will spare my life, and the life of my family." Esy finished. But when she was done, Avedis turned around, and threw an attack at her. She fell to the ground.  
  
"Esy!" I screamed.  
  
Avedis went over to her, and finished her off. She was dead. I got mad, but then he threw another big attack, and it hit Baako. He was alive, but barely. Avedis threw attacks at the rest of us, and was ready to destroy us all.  
  
I couldn't let him. I took what energy I had left, and formed and Distructo Disk. I threw it at Avedis, and he dogged it, so I made it come back around. He wasn't ready for it, so it cut off his head.  
  
I looked at everyone lying in the snow, blood all around them. I found DA, and picked him up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I think I can heal." I said to me. I nodded, and dragged him over to Dakota. It took a while because I was badly injured myself.  
  
I tried to comfort myself as I pulled Baako around. I sang my favorite song by Linkin Park. "This is my December. This is my time of the Year. This is my December. This is all so clear."  
  
Dakota died in the middle of healing. I tried not to cry. I went on singing. "This is my December. This is my snow colored home. This is my December. This is me alone." I dragged Baako over to Zack, and he started healing Zack.  
  
"And I... Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things I said. To make you feel like that. And I... Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things that I said to you."  
  
Baako died trying to heal Zack. "And I'd, give it all away. Just to have some were to go. Give it all away. Just to have someone to go to." Zack looked up at me. He liked it when I sang. He said I had a pretty voice. "This is my December. These are my snow colored trees. This is me pretending. This is all I need."  
  
Zack died on my lap. He just bled too much. "And I... Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things I said. To make you feel like that. And I... Just wish that I didn't feel. Like there was something I missed. And I... Take back all the things that I said to you."  
  
I crawled over to Esy to see if she had a chance. "And I'd, give it all away. Just to have some were to go. Give it all away. Just to have someone to go to." She was dead. She has been dead. "This is my December. This is my time of the year. This is my December. This is all so clear."  
  
I crawled back over to be by my brother. But I fell and just didn't have the strength to get up. "And I'd, give it all away. Just to have some were to go. Give it all away. Just to have someone to go to." I closed my eyes. I just didn't want to see the blood all around me. "And I'd, give it all away. Just to have some were to go. Give it all away. Just to have someone to go to." And then I died too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end! That's my story. Isn't it sad? Well, that My December song, those are the actual lyrics to the song. Hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked typing it! Plz R&R.  
  
Kate 


End file.
